Mobile Suit Gundam: Pararel
by seas9t
Summary: Setsuna, Saji and Graham are testing their new Gundam. But they suddenly vanish to the era of Cosmic Era in the middle of unknown war. Can they go home to their universe and can they finding peace in this alien universe?...
1. Chapter 1 : Another World, Another War

Gundam Pararel

Chapter 1: Another Word, Another War.

One year after the war between Celestial being and Innovators the word has finaly in peace, Setsuna and Saji are summoned to landgrab 3 Celestial Being base. "is it done Ian", ask Setsuna to Ian "oh, Setsuna you just In time", "what are we doing here Setsuna?", ask Saji. "we're going to test our new machine", "new machine? but I'm Gundam Meister no more", "just test it!" said Ian.

Meanwhile in ESF headquater. "is it done Billy?" ask Graham. "yes, it's done"he said, "let me see it"Graham said while walking to the hangar, "turn on the light" say Billy to the unknown army. After the light was turn on Graham can't believe of what he sees, "it's…it's A GUNDAM!", "I know, I can't believe we make it either", Billy said to the shocking Graham."it's equipt with the twin drive system, and also the drive recharge automaticly when you move, but just don't use trans am accept the battery runs out", "and you want me to test it?", guest Graham. "you read my mind".

"Setsuna are you ready?", ask Ian then Setsuna nodded at Ian and said"00 Qan[T] launching", "it's your turn Saji". Saji nodded at Ian. "long time no see Haro", then that ball shaped robot said, "Saji, Saji", "Saji Crossroad, 0 Raiser GN Drive type luncing!".

Afer Setsuna and Saji just launch, they began to testing their machine. "this new 0 Raiser has a twin drive system and can swich to normal mode, close quarter mode, heavy assault mode, and high maneuver mode, and also have trans am system", say saji when reading the combat spec of the 0 Raiser. At the same time a Mobile Suit has been detected, "a new Mobile Suit? no, it can't be, GUNDAM!", yelled Setsuna, then a small screen has been this played showing the face of that Gundam, "long time no see young man, as you can see I'm piloting the first ever Gundam type Mobile suit in federation history, BUSHIDO GUNDAM!" yelled Graham. That Gundam was a lot like Exia accept the GN Drive has stored at the side blinder in the waist instead of back, then he folded his GN Sword that similar to Exia and use trans am luckily those automatic recharge has been turn off before uses trans am. "TRANS AM!" yelled Setsuna as he using trans am, "wait Setsuna", yelled Saji, "damn, his to fast, it's now or never, TRANS AM!", yelled Saji as he using trans am. Then something strange happened. Thoose three machines were vanish all the sudden. "Setsuna, Setsuna answer me", yelled Ian, "no way". "DAMM, how can it be happening", yelled Billy in anger

Meanwhile back at Setsuna and the other, "urgh, what's happening", "Saji, Saji answer me", yelled Setsuna, "Setsuna…..", "what's happening young man", ask Graham, "I'don't know either"he answer. "Setsuna, the date is….", "Cosmic Era?" he added. "WHAT?!", "whe..whe…where are we". Saji adding, then Setsuna feel something a space ship, "everyone hide!"command Setsuna, after 3 of them hiding behind the asteroid they saw a battle ship they have never seen before " what is that ship" Saji said, "let's follow that ship". Graham, then followed by Setsuna, nodded and two of them take off to that ship, "hey, wait!", Saji said while taking off to follow them.

The GN particle has disturb the radar of that ship so they able to follow that ship undetected. And finally the ship stop "so this is the ship destination, a colony", Graham said, "guys, I have I identificated that ship, and that ship name is Nazca class, is this ship belong to ESF army?" Saji ask to Graham as a last resort, "no." is the only thing he said in return. "I see" saji say in disappointment, but suddenly " the colony is under attack!" Setsuna shout to two of them, "WHAT?!" Graham and Saji said at the same time, but suddenly an explotion just started at side of a colony. then Graham unpatiently rushses inside of a colony "Graham-san!"Saji said to Graham, "stay here and wait for me!", "Setsuna!", "if there is a theat just attack that fighter it's strong as a Gundam may be even more" then Saji just nodded indoubt of his change of survival after then Setsuna just leave. "Haro am I going to survive I mean I doubt about our change of survival the mobile suit in this era chould be more power full than back then in our universe", "enemy coming, enemy coming!", said Haro, "WHAT?", then the cockpit just start shaking, in the cockpit of a mysterious mobile suit(Gundam more priceisly),a silver haired pilot said "what the hell, what an insane armor my beam was, no efect not even a scratch on it!", "then let's try the beam saber" said that silver haired pilot, "stay back…..hosh…hosh…..stay back…..hosh…..hosh…..STAY BACK I TELL YOU!"scream Saji before he fire the GN Vulcan at that pilot and the gundam and single handedly disarm that Gundam, "WHAT?!", every single limb of that Gundam were destroyed accept the cockpit leafing the pilot stay alive in one piece "damm how can I defeaded so easily and what on earth is that new fighter", "hosh…..hosh…..hosh…I…did it….hosh…I did it …..I can't believe I did it I defeat the enemy" say Saji smilling, "…but it will be the same if you killing people", as that word began to haunt Saji then Saji began to cry "what have I done, I m about to repeat a same mistake, this victory of mine is a first step to make me a killer, who should I trust" suddenly the colony behind him are exploded and broken to many pieces Saji was shocked for what he see "the colony….. it's…..it's…exploded but how, it's must be the work of that people even in this word there is a people like A-LAWS, ugh, I have to make my mind that's right I have to safe them, I have to safe Setsuna and Graham –san, now it's my turn to safe them, heaaaaaaa….!" Then Saji trust the 0 raiser GN drive type into the remains of the colony.

**This is my first fanfiction, so, sorry about the bad language and I didn't own the Gundam 00 or Gundam SEED, thank you for reading, and the update will come soon oh yea, I forgot to describe the 0 Raiser GN Drive type. It's a lot like the XN Raiser, and the side blinder can spin 360 degrees vertically. See ya later. Review if you want to know what happening next. Thanks again for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mysterious War

Gundam Pararel

Chapter 2 : Mysterious War

5 minutes ago, right after Graham leave Setsuna, and Saji, after Graham arrive at the hole in the mysterious colony Graham saw a white ship and a Mobile Suit he known too well "GUNDAM!?" yelled Graham shocking as he sees that mysterious white Gundam

"what happened Gra….., GUNDAM?!" yelled Setsuna as he arrive at the same hole as Graham, and sees that white Gundam, " is that one of the Celestial Being Gundam?" ask Graham to Setsuna, "no, it doesn't have the Solar Reactor", "your right it doesn't have the Solar Reactor" Graham added, "hey, look at that, is that another Gundam" say Setsuna pointing at a red Gundam "and it's heading toward…, oh ow that guy is in trouble", "your right we have to save him" Graham added then Setsuna just nodded and those two are heading off to aid that white Gundam, "remember we're inside the colony so don't use your rifle understand", "roger" add Setsuna, then inside the cockpit of that white Gundam, a teenager that around 16 years old named Kira Yamato seating inside it and said "that Gundam, choult it be, Athrun", "Ki….Kira" said the blue haired pilot of that red Gundam, also known as Athrun followed by 2 mobile suit behind it, one of that Mobile suit are going ahead and pointing his rifle at Kira "take this, aaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" Scream the pilot after Graham cut that mobile suit into two and blown to pieces. "WHAT!?, aaaaaaaaaaa…!" said another pilot surpising and screaming after his mobile suit has chopped into two by Setsuna, "NOOOOOOO….." scream Athrun griefing over his fallen comrades, " who are you and why are you even come here, huh what's this?" said Athrun then the main screen of his Gundam and read the letter at that mysterious Mobile suit, "Celestial Being, and ESF, what Kind a group is that?" ask Athrun.

Meanwhile at the cockpit of another Gundam Kira just shocked of what he sees, Kira just impressed, one thing that crosses Kira's mind was that Gundam is resemblelling an angel, "are you okay?" ask Setsuna to Kira, "I m fine, but who are you?" ask Kira, "Setsuna F. Seiei", "Setsuna?"

"I m impressed some one young as you chould piloting a Gundam", add Graham, "thank, but who are you?", ask Kira "Graham Aker", "Srike….krsk…..krsk…..are you okay?", "Arcange what happen to the communication I can,t hear you" said Kira, "my apology kid it's look like our particle disturb the communication, let us cease it for a moment" after then the communication went back, "strike, Strike are you copy" said the brown haired woman to Kira, "I m fine" answer kira , "and who is those two pilot and their mobile suit" ask that woman again, "if you want to know just open the hatch so they chould get in", said Kira " roger that" answer that woman. "ugh, I have to report this" say Athrun then retreating, suddenly "ugh, what is this?" ask Setsuna shocked, "the colony is destroyed" said Graham, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh…." Scream those 3 pilots as they suck into space.

"Strike, Strike are you copy" said that woman trying to contacking Strike, "his alright now I m taking him to your ship" say setsuna carring Strike", "roger that" said that woman, "wait Setsuna", said Kira "what is it Kira Yamato". Meanwhile "damm, the colony" say Graham in anger "Graham-san" yelled Saji, "Saji?!", "are you okay Graham-san" ask Saji, "I m fine" answer Graham, "were is Setsuna" ask Saji again, "over here" then two of them are flew into the white ship. Inside the white ship sat the brown haired officer that appeared to be the captain of that ship and in front of it sat some man sat in front fo some kind of computer, "they have gone for a long time"

Then suddenly the phone in the side of her ringing then she pick it up and say "hello, what?! You can't do that" say that woman shocked. Outside of the ship Kira was carring an escape pod of a civilian, after begging at that woman Kira, and Setsuna are allowed to enter that white ship followed by Graham, and Saji. After 4 of them docked at the white ship and get out from their cockpit as Setsuna and the other come down (accept Kira) they greeted by the blonde man, and that brown haired woman, "so you are the pilot of that unknown Mobile Suit, I m captain Murue Ramius would like to welcome you to the Arcangel" said Murue, "and I m Mu La Flaga nice to meet you", the friendly trait of that guy remembering Setsuna of Neil, his fallen comrade, "and who is in charge of your squad?", ask Murue, "we are no squad or anything else we just lost" said Setsuna, "lost?", ask Mu, "yes, choud you tell us where we are now", ask Saji, "we are in remains of a colony Helioplis", "and what date is it" Graham added, "it's CE 71" answer Mu, "akh, is that mean we are really lost" ask Saji, "yes, it is" said Setsuna, "can you tell us about a forces who attack you last time" ask Graham, "sure" Mu answer, then Mu start to explain about Bloody Valetine and else. "so this forces called ZAFT, and they all are coordinators" said Setsuna, "they are no different from A-LAWS nor the Innovator", Saji added, "so I have decided I will stay in this word for a little longger and end the war " said Graham, "what!" Saji shocked, "good we can use some hand over here" said Mu, "I m on it ", "but Setsuna", "you want to end this conflic don't Saji", "yes but….", "then fight" said Setsuna before Saji finish his word's, then Saji just nodded to Setsuna, "very well then, I will fight", say Saji without doubt, "Louis, wait for me, I still have the world to save" say Saji in his mind, "okay then let's find some uniform for you guy's"

**Hello again I finally finish the second chapter thank you for reading I will update it as soon as I can, next up chapter 3 : New Enemies, New Allies**


	3. Chapter 3 : Friendship and War

Gundam Pararel

Chapter 3 : Friendship, And War

Then Setsuna, Saji, and Graham receive an uniform from Mu, that uniform was the same as Kira and Mu wearing but, Graham uniform were black instead of blue. Then, Setsuna are going to the cafeteria, that cafeteria are full of refugees, after Setsuna take his food, he spot Kira sitting alone on an empty seat "Kira Yamato" Setsuna said then sitting in front of him, "Setsuna"Kira said, then a minutes later after Setsuna finish his meal,

"Setsuna do you think I can protect this ship?" Kira ask to Setsuna.

"that is up to you to decide Kira Yamato" Setsuna answer.

"what do you mean?"he said.

"it's a choice, that you want to protect this ship or not, Kira Yamato", Setsuna said then leave

In his room, Kira still thinking about what Setsuna said at the cafeteria, "_**it's a choice that you want to protect this ship or not, Kira Yamato.**__",_ that word keep crosses his mind. Meanwhile, back in the hangar Mu just keep starring at the Bushido Gundam, that Black Gundam seems to impressed him greatly, then he ask Murdock head mechanic of the Archangel, "did you have checked the combat spec of this 3 unknown Mobile Weapon" ask Mu to Murdock, "actually, I did, and the result are just, UNBELEVEBLE" then Mu saw the spec of those 3 machines the list are ;

00 Qan[T]

Innovator use type

Power plant : GN Drivex2

Armor : E-carbon

GN composite armor

Propulsion : GN vernier

Armaments :

-GN sword V

-GN buster Rifle/sword

-A Bit x2

-B Bit x2

-C Bit x2

-GN Shield

-GN Beam Gun

Special Equipments and Feature :

-Bit control system

-GN field

-Miniature Veda terminal

-Twin drive system

-Quantum system

-Quantum Teleportation system

-Trans Am system

**Bushido Gundam**

Commander use type

Power Plant : GN Drive Tau x2

Armor : E-Carbon

GN Composite armor

Propulsion : GN side blinder

Armaments :

-GN Side Blinder

-Aotsuki

-GN Beam Cannon x2

Special Equipments and Feature :

-Trans Am system

-Auto-self Recharge system

-Twin Drive system

Optional system :

Akatsuki No Hikari Beam system

0 Raiser GN Drive Type

Multi purposes type

Power Plant : GN Drive x2

Armor : E-Carbon

Propulsion : GN Truster

Armaments :

-GN Buster Sword III x2

-GN beam gun

Special Equipments and Feature :

-Twin drive system

-Trans Am system

-GN field

Optional System

-Normal mode

-Close- Quarter Mode

-Heavy assault mode

-High maneuver mode

"well, even with Kira's help we only manage to get this far, and any further information about GN Drive still unknown but, I still wondering about something" Murdock said, "something?, what is it?" Mu ask, "about the origins of this two machines, and it's belongs to Celestial Being, and about Bushido Gundam it's belongs to ESF the stand for Earth Sphere Federation" Murdock said. "wait, you mean, that Blonde man is in our side all along?" Mu ask again, "maybe?" answer Murdock.

Meanwhile, Setsuna and the other are called by Murrue to her quarter, to identifying them self. Unlike other room in Archangel, that small white square shaped room, have a desk for a captain to do some paper work, after reading a paper containing the information about their biography, Murrue then drop the paper to her desk and said "I see, your biodata are quite average" then a hologram screen just appeared from her computer, it's a message from the hangar "how does it going?", ask Murrue to Murdock, "Well, we do manage to identify those 3 machines, but…." Murdock said, then after Setsuna hear that word he get mad and quickly going to hangar but fortunately Graham manage to get hold of Setsuna's hand and said "wait, where do you think you're going, young man"

"is that obiouse?, I m going to hangar, I have to get there before they known the secret of the GN Drive" Setsuna yell angrily.

"I understand, Murdock can you stop the research about GN Drive" Murrue.

"wait, you mean that 3 machines power source?, but that's….." Murdock said.

"that's an order" she said.

"okay"

Then the screen turned off and Murrue said "my apology for that one, I make sure nobody come near you're mobile suit without your permission, okay?", then Setsuna just and leave followed by Saji, and Graham.

After Graham leave Murrue's quarter, he then goes to hangar, when he arrive at hangar he sees Mu just keep starring at his Gundam , "I see you've impressed by my Gundam" Graham said, "Graham" Mu said. Saji also went to hangar, just more sooner than Graham, he's helping Murdock at the hangar, then he saw Mu and Graham chatting and share a laugh, then Murdock said" they hang out quite fast isn't they?", "yeah, maybe because they are the same type" Saji said.

Then, suddenly, the battle alarm ring to warn all crew of Archangel, "a battle, already?" Saji said, then Setsuna arrive and said "Saji we needed on this battle" then Saji nodded, suddenly Kira came and said "Setsuna wait, allow me to join this battle, I want to protect everyone in this ship so, please let me…", "then fight" add Setsuna before he even finish his word, Kira just nodded and 3 of them enter they're cockpit.

Setsuna's and co (including Kira and Mu) mobile weapon are loaded into catapult, then "Kira…" he hearing a Voice he never forget, it's Miliaria, and she wearing same uniform as him "I will be your combat operator from now on, pleasure to work with you" Miliaria said. "Loading Strike on catapult, all system Green, Strike you're ready to launch", "Kira Yamato, Gundam launching" Kira said and launch, then followed by Setsuna "Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Qan[T] eliminating the target" Setsuna said and launch, Followed by Saji, Graham, and Mu.

At Athrun's side, "enemy detected, it's Strike, Moebius and the unknown's" said the green haired pilot, and then, a GINN trust forward and leaving behind the other team "wait Miguel we don't known our new enemy power" Athrun said, "shut up, I m going to get revenge over that unit" Miguel said and keep going forward, then Graham with Bushido Gundam also going alone to intercepted Miguel in an incredible speed(about Five time faster from his GINN) "a new unit is that one of the unknown" he try to communicated to Athrun but failed thanks to the GN particle, then Graham attack Miguel with his sword but Miguel manage to evade it, as Miguel spotted Kira/Strike he change target to Kira and rushes to him, that is his last mistake in his live as Graham/Bushido spin both of his side blinder then trust back to Miguel and slice his GINN along with him like a butter then spin his side blinder to front and trust backward again toward ZAFT team to claim another Victim "behold my Gundam special weapon, MANEUVERBILLITY" Graham yelled as he continue to maneuvering up, down, left, right randomly and tearing apart the ZAFT forces team, Athrun can't say anything as he shocked the elite ZAFT team are like nothing more than a vermin compare to that pilot and his unit immense strength.

**Sorry for my bad grammar I'm still a newbie, anyway thanks for reading. Review please, to make this story better ****. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Doubtful Heart

Gundam Pararel

Chapter 4 : Doubtful heart

Graham still slaughtering the ZAFT forces, until he get a surprise attack from behind, "TAKE THIS!" said the pilot but, that attack are completely useless as the massive two pink beam terminating that pilot, then Setsuna/00 Qan[T] arriving to assist Graham with his GN sword V and his Bits.

"the preparations are complete" Setsuna said when slashing the GINN with his sword

"good, now we can communicate with the archangel easily, now commence tactic" Graham said

"roger"

"archangel, are the 0 Raiser and mobious already in palace" Graham said

"yes they are" Murrue said

Meanwhile, in Athrun side

"Nicole, Yzak, Dearka Go to the archangel now, while the enemy still distracted by our MS team" Athrun said then those tree pilot just nodded but, the silver haired pilot known as Yzak seems like showing disagreement as he making an angry face while nodded.

When four of them flying below the combat zone to avoid detection the green haired pilot known as Nicole said "hey, don't you guys feel weird, the archangel are only guarded by Strike", then Yzak said "huh, those lowly naturals are showing an arrogance huh , then I just simply crush them" , as they closing to the archangel Kira ten intercept them but, the untrained Kira just wasting the energy by shooting blindly to the enemy as Yzak/Duel pull his Beam saber and prepare to pierce Strike a massive two beam from above, almost hitting the Duel "who are you?" Yzak said angrily and look above the archangel, and he sees the same Fighter who defeated him, the 0 Raiser, "you, YOU!" Yzak say then ruses towards Saji/0 Raiser, "Haro, close quarter mode" Saji said, "roger, roger" Haro said replied, then the 0 Raiser are spin backward and the main nozzle are flipped backward exposing the big lens eye, then two pair of thin MS arm unfolded and grab the GN Buster Sword III, "what!, he transform?" Yzak said shocked, then Saji trust forward to face Yzak/Duel at the incredible speed, "I won't lose to you this time" Yzak said as those two are classes into close quarter combat however, Duel isn't close quarter type and GN Buster sword are made for a huge destruction so Saji easily overpower Yzak and disarm the Duel, "no….no way!" Yzak said, he can't believe he defeated so easily twice by the same Fighter.

Meanwhile Kira still having a hard time facing both of Buster and Blitz however, Athrun just stand and watch his best friend now become his enemy, Kira still having a hard time hitting the Buster and Blitz until the Strike finally run out of power "what?, the power run's out" Kira said, Athrun then using this chance to capture Kira by transforming into crane shaped like mobile armor

"Athrun" Kira said

"Kira coordinator like you mustn't stay with the natural" Athrun said carrying Strike along with Kira

Then Setsuna feel Kira is in danger "I won't let you!" Setsuna Said and rushes to help him

"young man, if you go the plan will be fail" Graham said

"I don't care" Setsuna replied

"Athrun, the unknown is heading toward you" Nicole said

"let me intercept" Said the yellow haired man known as Dearka

"Dearka wait" Nicole said

"take this " Dearka said, firing his two beam cannon but setsuna manage to doge it and disarm Dearka and continue his advance

"stop right there!" Nicole said soothing Setsuna with his rifle but again he doge it and launch his bit's to disarm Nicole and still continue his advance

"ugh, damn you!" Athrun said then transform into mobile suit and attack Setsuna with his beam saber

"get out of my way" Setsuna said and attack Athrun with his GN Sword V, as Athrun and Setsuna both their weapon Athrun try to cut Qan[T]'s arm using a beam saber in Ageis leg and Setsuna try to kick Athrun away but because Qan[T]'movement as close quarter are faster, Setsuna manage to kick Athrun away then suddenly an explotion just ignite at the Nazca "plant succeeded" Graham said as he see Mu's mebius behind the Nazca, "dammn, all forces retreat" yell Athrun, as all ZAFT forces began their retreat Kira and Saji are very exhausted from previous battle however Setsuna, Graham, and Mu does't feel that way

"are you all right Kira Yamato?" Setsuna said

"I m fine" Kira answered

"Kira who is that guy?" Setsuna ask, then Kira just cry out

Back to Athrun, right now he's lie down in his bed at the Nazca class ship still thinking about kira being his enemy, _"Kira"_ He said in his mind, after a few second Nicole open his room's door, Athrun then woke up from his bed and said, "what is it Nicole?", "commander Rau are summoning us" Nicole reply.

Meanwhile, in Archangel, Murrue's quarter, "based on the report on previous battle the federation has making a decision…." Murrue said reading some sheet of paper then looking at Graham and continuing Her word's "Graham Aker, you are being promoted into captain", meanwhile in cafeteria Kira is sitting with his friend's from Heliopolis colony until Setsuna arrive "Setsuna" Kira said as he stand heading toward Setsuna, then Setsuna stop and Said "what is it Kira Yamato?", then one of Kiras friend said "Kira, you know this guy?" as the rest of Kira's friends followed him

"this is Setsuna, Setsuna this is my Friend's from Heliopolis"

"my name is Sai, and this is my fiancée Flay alster " said the brown haired man with orange glasses, introducing the red long haired girl named Flay alster

"my name is Tolle Krieg, I must say that fight of yours are unbelievable" said the Brown haired man

"I m Miliaria Haw, you previous operator" said the brow haired girl

"I m Kuzzey Buskirk" the dark blue man said

"are you a coordinator?" Flay said as everyone in that room fell silent

"no, I m not what you called Coordinator….." Setsuna said

"he may not a Coordinator but, he is a Pure Breed Innovator" Graham said before Setsuna finish his word and enter the cafeteria

"WHAT" Setsuna said surprisingly

"Inno….. vator?" Kira said

"yes, beside there is no use on hiding this information, right now they are our allies" Graham said

"tch, you're right" Setsuna said

"Graham san, what is actually an Innovator" Kira said asking Graham

"my pleasure, well an Innovator is…." Graham said

"allow my to do it" Setsuna said cutting Graham's word then he closes his eye an open it again and showing his glowing gold Innovator eye's then Setsuna started to explain all about an Innovator

"I see so, you are a more superior being than, I think we should be greatfull, you might have surpass the Coordinators" Sai said

"maybe" Setsuna said

"by the way, from now on I m your commander" Graham said

"WHAAAAAT!?" Sai, Miliaria, tolle and Kuzze yelled at the same time.

**Next up : Fall of the artemis**


End file.
